Time Lord
Time Lords are among the oldest races in the known Universe. They resemble humans physically, but internally their organ structure is much different (two hearts, for starters). The thing that sets Time Lords apart, and in fact is where their name comes from, is their mastery over time travel through use of their TARDISs. Time Lords hold very non-interventionist philosophy with most of the universe, but they have been know to affiliate with the UGA, though mostly as advisers. They have been known to take up arms in some conflicts though - especially against forces that threaten time itself. Special *'Friendly, Neighborhood Time Travelers:' +2 INT, +2 WIS, +1 CHA, Time Lords have a great deal of wisdom and intelligence garnered from their time traveling experiences. They are typically quite charming around locals of a time period. *The character gets a +4 Knowledge check when trying to figure out how to blend in in different times. *'Immune To Strangulation:' Can survive in vacuums for up to 5 minutes. *+2 to saves vs Radiation *'Regeneration Cycle': Time Lords can enter a 'healing coma' to restore large amounts of lost health (xd8+Constitution Modifier, with x being the Timelord's level). This can be done once every 12 hours and requires at least an hour of 'sleep.' *''Sonic Screwdrive''r: The Sonic Screwdriver is the trademark Time Lord tool, and can do almost everything or at the very least, increase the odds of the Time Lord succeeding at a task (DM's discretion). Racial Feats Telepathy: Time Lords can be trained to use a form of telepathy to communicate with others and their TARDIS easier. Time Lords can telepathically communicate with anyone within visual range. When inside their TARDIS, the Time Lord can mentally control the craft rather than using physical controls. Lots Of Worlds Have A North!: ' Time Lords are able to take on a single accent (''typically English sounding) that is pleasing to most other races, giving them even more charm. Character gains +2 on all Charisma-based checks. '''Chosen Companion: Often, Time Lords choose a friend to take with them on their crazy adventures and even more often, become quite impressive in extraordinary situation when that chosen friend is around. Character chooses a companion. When that companion is around, the Time Lord gets +2 skill check bonus to any skill of the Time Lord's choosing (can vary, chosen in game but only one skill at a time). Also, in combat, the Time Lord gets +1 to BaB and can give their companion +1 AC if they are within 10 feet of them. Requires character level 3. Fury of the Time Lord: It is very difficult to make a Time Lord truly angry - to push them over the edge, but if one does, than it does no bode well for whatever/whoever caused the anger. Character can add their Charisma modifier and their Intelligence modifier to any non-combat related checks when working against a true enemy (DM's discretion). Requires character level 4. Time Clairvoyance: Experienced Time Lords have a special 'feeling' for time and space, giving them a sort of clairvoyance. Time Lord gains +2 Dodge AC, +5 to all checks involving Time Traveling (TARDIS control) and +2 to Sense Motive checks. They also become immune to temporal anomalies that would negatively affect other races. Requires character level 5. Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Unaffiliated